garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cousins Once Removed
Cousins Once Removed is the 23rd episode of Season 4 and the 88th episode of Code Lyoko. Synopsis Jeremie is in the middle of creating a new program to reinforce the Skid’s protection when his friends calling, ask him to help out with a match of foosball between Ulrich and Odd against Aelita and Yumi. He bluntly refuses. After that, Principal Delmas arrives in Jeremie’s room to announce some important news. His cousin, Patrick Belpois has arrived at Kadic. Patrick's parents decided to enroll him at Kadic. Jeremie hates his cousin because he’s very sociable and often overshadowed him in their childhood. However, Patrick is already there and is going to stay in Jeremie’s room while he waits for one of his own. While Jeremie tries to make his cousin understand that he’s not welcomed and that he needs to let Jeremie work in peace, the other Lyoko Warriors arrive. They first approach Jeremie about his not wanting to play foosball with them, then become surprised at the resemblance between Jeremie and Patrick, even Odd commenting if Jeremie has made a clone of himself. Jeremie then introducing Patrick to his friends. To Jeremie’s disdain, Patrick appears to get along well with the Lyoko Warriors. He plays the same video games (Kung-Fu Commando) as Odd and practises a martial art like Ulrich does. When the heroes seem to have already accepted Patrick, Jeremie becomes furious, refuses again to play with them, letting his friends understand that he’d rather work on his “project on the Vikings and their legendary Drakkar ship, the Skidbladnir.” Finally, he kicks everyone out of his room. Aelita goes back to talk to him and asks why he was so rude to Patrick. Jeremie explains that he and his cousin never got along and that he’s certain Patrick is trying to steal his friends, again. Aelita isn’t convinced, causing Jeremie to get annoyed and scolds her bitterly. In the end she goes to join their friends and Patrick in the Rec Room. Jeremie stays grumpily in his room to work. Jim doesn't helping him at all when he brings the temporary bed his cousin will sleep in. But then, the Superscan detected a Replika. Jeremie leaves the program for the Skid’s shield to finish running itself. He grabs his laptop and leaves the room, making sure to lock the door. In the rec room, Patrick is explaining to Lyoko Warriors that he’s upset to see Jeremie reject him. He doesn’t realise that Sissi is eavesdropping on the conversation. They receive a call from Jeremie and lie to Patrick to get to the factory. Once there, they virtualised and set off for the Digital Sea. When Patrick gets into Jeremie’s room with a duplicate key given to him by the principal, Sissi takes advantage of this to accost him and try to make him understand that Jeremie is up to no good. Patrick doesn’t believe it but Sissi realises that she can find something to prove it on Jeremie's Computer. She calls Herb, which is still in the rec room, and orders him to come to her. In the Network, the Skid is about to reach the Replika when three Sharks appear. The Nav Skids are released and engage in torpedo fight with the Sharks, while Aelita remains at the Skid controls. Suddenly, its shields drop. The engines died and Aelita begins to drift aboard the Skid. Panicked, Jeremie doesn’t waste time in realising that the program he left in his room has bugged up. He tries to get into his computer remotely but Herb, which is messing with his computer's data right now, locks him out. The situation worsens, X.A.N.A. activates a tower in the Desert Sector. Jeremie orders his friends - which is still fighting the Sharks - to find Aelita and return to Lyoko and deactivate the tower. Meanwhile, Jeremie sets up a firewall and leaves the factory to return to his room. At Kadic, Herb makes some compromising discoveries: all Aelita’s ID papers, phone calls with William’s father’s voice, phone calls with the principal’s voice.... Messing with Jeremie's computer is the cause of the Skid's bug. Sissi and Herb prepare to find the principal, but Patrick intervenes. He throws Herb away from the computer and orders nobody to touch his cousin’s computer until he’s explained everything on it. Unfortunately, X.A.N.A. possess Herb and Sissi. They throw Patrick into the hallway and Herb goes back to the computer, set on sabotaging the Skid and it's Nav Skids. He strikes the firewall Jeremie put in place. As Jeremie arrives, Patrick explains the situation. On the network, the Lyoko Warriors gets the upper hands on the Sharks. However, Aelita is still drifting and is attacked by a new monster: Kalamar. It grabs the Skid and attacks it with it's large drill. At Kadic, Herb breaks through the firewall and bugs up the Nav Skids. Jeremie then has an idea. If he cuts the power to Kadic, his computer will turned off and Herb will lose all access to the Skid. He runs through the hallways. Sissi realises what he’s planning and tries to catch him, but she is stopped by Patrick who holds her back long enough to allow Jeremie to reach the fuse box. He is able to cut the power. The Lyoko Warriors is able to exterminate the last Sharks. The Skid’s shields return, but the Kalamar doesn’t give up and tries to pierce them, without any success. Odd, Ulrich and Yumi then unite to blow it up with a triple torpedo attack. They re-join with the Skid and hurry to Lyoko. Annoyed at not having killed Lyoko Warriors in the Digital Sea, Sissi attacks Jeremie. Herb waits for the electricity to be turned back on and decides to hack the Skid again. In the Desert, the tower is guarded by two Tarantulas. They doesn't have choice but fight the Tarantulas. Aelita destroys the first Tarantula with an Energy Field. The second devirtualises Yumi, but is itself destroyed by Ulrich, who jumps above it and stabs it's eye with his katana. X.A.N.A. soon sends two more Tarantulas, but Aelita makes it to the tower first and deactivates it, saving Jeremie from Sissi and the Skid from Herb. Jeremie goes to find his cousin, badly injured on the staircase after he tried to save Jeremie from Sissi. Patrick tells Jeremie that he’s happy they made up.... Jeremie then calls Aelita and tells her to launch a Return to the Past. Back in time, Jeremie warmly welcomes his cousin. Unfortunately, his parents have taken back their idea to enroll him at Kadic, opting for a school closer to them. Jeremie seems upset, but decides to have a game of foosball with his cousin before he leaves. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Cousins ennemis. *This is the only episode Patrick Belpois appeared in. *The only episode Kalamar appeared. *William is absent in this episode. *This was the last episode to air on TV in America. The remaining episodes were broadcast online. Gallery External Links The original summary for this episode can be found here. ca:Cosins es:Dos primos enfrentados fr:Cousins ennemis pl:Odcinek 88 "Kuzyn z odzysku" pt:Primos inimigos ru:Кузены-враги Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Cousins Once Removed